Left Behind
by TheForgottenStars
Summary: Percy went missing 5 years ago and Annabeth chose to help Kronos in the Titan war along with Luke. Everything seems to be settling back to as normal as a demigod life can get. But when a new prophecy is foretold, everyone is blaming one girl for the foretold death of a demigod. Originally called The Fire Of Life! Pelia!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Percy went missing 5 years ago and Annabeth chose to help Kronos in the Titan war along with Luke. Everything seems to be settling back to as normal as a demigod life can get. But when a new prophecy is foretold, everyone is blaming one girl for the foretold  
death of a demigod. They blame Alysa Mary for the deaths. For the missing one. For everything. 

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys! I just thought that we could talk before you read my first Fanfic.**

 **Let's get this straight. This is not a Percabeth story this is a Perlia. So Percabeth never happened—well scratch that...**

 **So anyway this is at the end of**

 **The Last Olympian**

 **so if you haven't read the last book to the:**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **DON'T READ THIS STORY YET!**

 **See how I put yet in there you can read it after you read TLO but not before because this may contain spoilers so wait until after you read TLO!**

 **Ok so if you can still read this story then...**

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**

Percy's P.O.V.

It was as if the world had flipped upside down and right side up again. Percy had thought she was on his side, he thought she liked him, he thought that she was good, but she wasn't.

His Wise Girl was on Luke's side. She was a thief. Just like Luke but one a different scale, a whole other, more evil scale. She was a thief of his heart. She had played with his heart.

Percy had realized this just before she had stabbed him on his Achilles' mark, but her dagger just bounced aimlessly off the small of his back as the daughter of Athena watched in shock. That's when he realized where Luke's Achilles' mark was. The best  
/covered up place in his armor. The small of his back. Percy then back-handed Luke and stabbed Riptide into Luke's back, making him scream in pain as his limp body fell on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! HE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Annabeth screamed at me.

She then flipped me onto my back with her dagger to my neck. Just as she was about to stab me, she... _stopped_?!

"I thought you trusted me! But that was the most fatal thing to do. You are going to die in the hands of me. A son of Poseidon dies in the hands of a _daughter of Athena_. Well I will just have to fake _your_ death and say that _you_ died  
/by Luke as he was being "controlled" by Kronos. And _you_ were the **_evil_** one." Annabeth stated, right before she was kickedoff of Meand landed on her back with mysword to her throat.

That's when the gods walk in. They all watched in horror as the events that occurred in front of them unfolded. The queen of the gods watched in shock as Ihad mysword to the-love-of-his-life's throat.

Annabeth saw her mother standing there in horror and toke it to her advantage.

"Mother, Percy betrayed me and all the gods by helping Kronos! Luke tried to help me defeat him but he killed Luke. Luke tried to block a strike from Percy that was aimed for me but died in the process!" Annabeth whined.

"NO! You are a sorry, lying bitch if you think Percy betrayed the gods for Kronos!" Thalia yelled as she shot an arrow at Annabeth's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! She hasn't done anything to you so why should you be shooting my daughter with arrows!" Athena yelled at Thalia.

"ALL OF YOU STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The king of the gods yelled. "Why don't we let my daughter explain her reasons for her actions!"

At that, all the gods except for Athena nodded in agreement. Athena gave Thalia a glare that meant death to anyone that was on Athena's bad side, but Thalia didn't even flinch or anything from Athena's glare except shoot another death glare followed by  
/a smirk towards Athena.

"Well go on Thalia what are you waiting for?" Asked Lord Zeus, sensing the tension between his two daughters.

Thalia smirked at Athena again before continuing her story.

 _"When the statue of Hera landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me but was stopped when Annabeth said 'There is no time, Percy. We have to go, we will go back and get the Thalia when we win this war.'_

 _Then Percy was pulled away by Annabeth. That's when I began having second thoughts about Annabeth being on our side, because I knew that if she was the Annabeth I used to know, she would have been torn between helping Percy save the world from Luke and Kronos, and helping get me out from under the statue and I would have had to tell her to go on and help Percy defeat Luke and Kronos and that i would be fine until they came back._

 _I was under that statue for what seemed like forever, but that's when Will Solace came and help me out from under the statue as I told him to go get help because I was sure we would need it. I then ran past the throne room and into the garden where I believed they would be and saw Annabeth sneak up being Percy and try to stab him in the back, but her dagger bounced right off. Percy then must have figured out where Luke's Achilles' heel was and stabbed him in the small of his back._

 _Luke fell onto the ground screaming in pain before his whole body went limp. Annabeth began yelling at Percy about how Luke was the love-of-her-life and how could he kill him. Then she tackled Percy to the ground with her dagger to Percy's throat._

 _After Annabeth was done yelling at him again and telling him how much of a 'Seaweed Brain' he was, but in the process of yelling that she forgot to keep her guard...Percy then kicked Annabeth off of him and then tackled her to the ground with his sword to her neck. And that's when you gods walk in."_ Thalia  
/finished proudly, with ( _of course_ ) a smirk on her face

"No, no no no no no no! My daughter would never betray us gods. That's a lie. You are lying Thalia Grace, _LYING!"_ Athena finished in a yell.

"No. I'm not lying, and I am trying to keep calm but if you keep yelling and telling me that I am lying. I won't be staying calm any much longer." Thalia said trying to stay calm. "Oh and if you are calling me a liar then I will have to resolve to a promise  
/that cannot be broken. I, Thalia Grace, _Swear on the River of Styx,_ that everything that I just said is _true."_

Thunder boomed in the distance. Athena waited for Styx herself to appear and take Thalia away, but after a while Athena gave up and just starred at Thalia in shock.

"Well now that that is over we can now call a council meeting and declare what should happen to this daughter of Athena." Zeus stated with a little hint of annoyance, at his daughters, in his voice.

The all the gods but Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis. Thalia stood next to me with an arm around my shoulder. I am still shocked that Ann— _she_ was on Kronos' side! _She_ was a traitor all along, played with my emotions all along. _She_ would  
/get punishment and the gods along with all the _good_ demigods, would get justice! _I_ would never be the same again though, not after what went down with Annabeth, Luke, and I _and then_ having to _relive_ it though what

Thalia said. _I_ will never be the same. _I_ will never be as happy as _I_ was when _I_ thought that _Annabeth_ loved me. _She_ kissed my before _I_ almost blew myself up. _I_ thought that she actually loved  
/me but **_no_**. _She_ didn't, _she_ loved Luke, the _traitor_. How could _I_ have thought that for one second, _she_ actually _cared_ for me. That _she_ loved me. That _she_ would fight  
/for _us_ , _for the gods_ , for _our_ friends, for _our_ family, for humanity, **_not_** for _power_ , **_not_** for _Luke_ , and **_not_** for _Kronos_. _I_ thought  
/that _she_ wou—

"Percy?" Asked Artemis, as she brought me out of my train of very emotionally sad thoughts. I looked up to meet silver, gray eyes looking into mine to see any kind of emotion, which I have a lot of emotion coursing through me, but I must have hid away  
/my emotions very well though. "Are _you_ ok?

I didn't respond, I just tried to keep an emotionless expression on my face, and I guess it worked too, because Artemis and even Athena looked like they were stumped and then Athena put on a thinking face and walked behind Thalia and me. I was about to  
/ask why when a bright flash of light eliminated from behind me and a second later it was gone. I guess that answered my question before I even asked it. Then dad spoke which brought me out of my train of thought.

"Well son, if you need anything just ask or if I'm out of range, just pray. Or come to Atlantis and we can talk personally...that is if you need it." Dad said with a broad smile that appeared at the last part. Then he motioned us—Thalia and me—to close  
/our eyes sohe could flash out. And so we obeyed and a bright flash eliminated the place and went out. We opened our eyes to see Artemis looking at me with a small— _smile?_ —which went away when she realized that we had opened our eyes.

"Okay then, well I guess I will be flashing you two to the throne room with me...that is unless you want to walk around _instead_ of going to the throne room?" She said with a small smile that came to at the last part.

"No, no, I think we both" Thalia motioned to her and I. "Want to see _her_ fate. _Right?"_ Thalia asked as she looked at me. I nodded and then Thalia and I closed our eyes and then when we opened them, we were in the throne room with Annabeth  
/in the middle of it, in chains and shackled, the shackle was made out of Olympian Silver which was indestructible to demigods, that is. Artemis went to her throne as Zeus spoke up.

"Well than, I think we all know what has to happen to this, this _traitor_...She will be sent to _Tartarus._ Does anyone object?" Zeus said which naturally no one spoke and I didn't have the voice to speak so I couldn't, even though I felt  
/it wasn't the best idea to send a traitor of Olympus to Tartarus, with _all_ the monsters; Titans; and _Giants, which by the_ way could start _Another_ war. "Well than..."

Zeus stood up and started chant Greek words so fast I couldn't even make them out. Then right before bright light shot at Annabeth, I saw something. A smirk? No that couldn't be it...could it? Then she laughed, an evil, corrupt laugh that i don't think  
/I can ever get out of my head again, before she vanished.

"If there are no other thing to discuss, then Council dismissed." Zeus said/asked. But there was one exception that stood up and everyone froze. Thalia stood up.

"Father I think there is one more thing to discuss. Percy..." At my name, my head shot up like a rocket. Every other god just looked at Zeus before he nodded for Thalia to continue. "I think Percy stood get a thanks."

Zeus looked at his daughter before saying... "Well than, Perseus..." I flinched at my full name. "I believe you shall receive a gift for you actions. So will you please step forward?"

I stepped forward and Zeus continued. "Perseus Jackson, we, the gods, will give you a gift that normal mortals, such as yourself, have normally not received. Godly Hood...Do you accepted?" Zeus asked.

"No." Everyone gasped, Aphrodite giggled but his it well. "I am truly sorry for not excepting but I do wish to have something instead. But you have to swear on the River of Styx."

Zeus gaped at that but asked (more like yelled or boomed)... "Why do you not trust us enough to think that we would not for fill it?!"

"No someone just once told me that i should always get a solum oath." At that i looked over in my Uncle's direction.

"Guilty!" Hades said with a sly smile.

"In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods." Zeus said.

Thunder boomed in the distance as the promise was sealed.

"Lord Zeus, I honestly need some more time in the mortal world without being immortal. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis  
/but with an...like an Achilles Spot. So I would be immortal and invulnerable except for one spot. I also want every god to claim their child by the age of 13 years old, or their child's 13 birthday. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half  
/Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his very own cabin instead of having to stay in the Hermes' Cabin every time he visits Camp Half Blood. Even though he spends most of  
/his time in the underworld or the mortal world."

"Are you calling me a minor god, Perseus Jackson?!" Hades questioned...or yelled, I don't really know what he did.

"No, Uncle Hades, I'm not, I did say minor and major gods... Didn't I?" I asked.

Hades stared at me then sunk back into his chair, a hint of embarrassment crossed his face.

"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to  
/them. That is my wish, Lord Zeus." I finished out of breath but with a strong, proud voice.

"With partial immortality and only one spot that isn't invulnerable, you could do almost anything, since you did take down Ares on you first question and day at Camp Half Blood." At that Hermes started to snort. Ares gave him a death look and then shot  
/one at me too and Hermes held his hands up in surrender as I just shook it off and refocused on Zeus. "–How do we know your going to stay loyal to Olympus and not turn over to Kronos' side?"

"I swear on the River of Styx that i will always stay loyal to Olympus and help Olympus whenever youneed help." I said with a proud tone to my voice.

"Hemakes a good point, brother," Uncle Hades said with a look of pride cross his face as he beamed at me when he turned back so he was facing me. I smiled right back at him and then proceeded to look in the way that the next person's voice had spoke  
/up. I was shocked to see that it was Athena's. I thought she _hated_ me?

"Father, I thought my daughter was good and she turned out to be bad just a half an hour ago. Ibelieved that Percy would hurt her but he didn't, he just wanted what was best for his friends, family, and us gods. I believe, No, I know that we should  
/believe Percy." Athena said with a proud yet sad voice. Well the sad was at the Annabeth part but other than that she sounded proud.

I smiled, for the first time in hours, at Athena and she smiled a broad and bold smile right back.

"Fine. We will grant you all the things you have asked for." Zeus said.

Zeus started chanting and I started to glow. I thought of a spot that was well protected and was very random and I came up with my sternum. A place that was protected by the chest plate of my armor and was very hard to spot.

When the glow faded I felt renewed. Like when I get out of a lake or ocean after a swim.

"Well then, Since everything is done. Council dismissed. Of and may I remind you, keep your promises or we will be sent to Tartarus to reform for a long time and when we do, Perseus will be after us." Zeus said with a small smirk that really went along  
/good with his warning. I smiled at him and he smiled back before I turned around to talk to my dad I saw Zeus look at Thalia with a smile filled with pride and Thalia returned it right back at him but this time a look of admiration crossed with pride  
/from getting he dad to notice her.

"Then I will be off to go visit my mom and Paul. Dad can you watch over them when I cannot?" I asked my Dad. Poseidon nodded with a smile on his face. Then Thalia ran up and hugged me after I smiled back at my dad.

"Promise me you'll visit Nico and I a lot or whenever you can? Promise me, please?" Thalia begged. I nodded and said my goodbyes and walk out of the throne room and headed towards the elevator think what Athena's children would think up to rebuild Olympus  
/and then a thought struck me. Annabeth loved Architecture. She would have loved to help rebuild Olympus. No Percy, more on, she chose to go bad, to make you think that she loved you, but loved Luke instead. Just move on already, she played with your  
/emotions and you still thinking about her...REALLY! Oh great now we're talking to ourselves—wait ourselves, what are we...I thinking, I am one person. ONE! I was thinking so hard at that thought that I almost ran into the elevator. Almost.

I pushed the level 1 button and started going down. When I reached the bottom I went out the main exit/entrance without even thinking to say bye to the main running the counter—yes he had waken up, apparently. I kept walking down the street until I hit  
/my mom and Paul's apartment.

I rung the doorbell and herd nothing. I then take the key hidden under the doormat and used it and walk in. I called out to my mom and Paul but no one answered. I know their home, their cars are both in the two parking spots for the apartment and I told  
/them to go home. Dad said they had gotten home ok.

I walked into the living room because there was a sound of a TV in there so I walk up.

"Mom...Paul? Are you here?" I asked over and over again.

I walked into the living room and what surprised and horrified me was what I saw a note that was addressed to me.

And what they had left behind with the note to top it off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if there was a cliffhanger with it. But I really want reviews so could you please review and I you have any ideas for the story if you think I should add them then please include them in the review.**

 **Can I please have not any bad reviews. I need happy ones so I can keep on writing. So please no bad reviews, I need my self-esteem. Like I really need it still.**

 **I just got over a bad friendship crisis and now she just unfriended me from everything we were friends on so I'm going through a tough time right now and now she won't even talk to me or look at me! I mean seriously not even a look every time I'm by her she just turns and scoffs away. :-(**

 **So it may be a while before the next update. I have school starting and everything so I also have swimming which literally takes over my life. LITERALLY!**

 **So bye guys and see you—or write to you :-P — when the next chapter is uploaded which hopefully won't be long maybe a two weeks maybe less than that or more depending on how many swim meets and practices I have to go to.**

 **Bye Guys write to you next chapter :-P**

 **\- AmazingAgentZodiac1234**


	2. AN: 1

**Ok, guys I am really, really sorry about the not updating. Swimming toke over every moment that I used to have free time, so I couldn't update because of that. So i chose to give you guys a heads up on every thing that will happen for the next couple of months…**

 **So here it is:**

 **Monday: Swim practice**

 **Tuesday: Swim Meet**

 **Wednesday: Swim practice**

 **Thursday: Writing Story for you guys**

 **Friday: Writing Story for you guys**

 **Saturday: Writing Story for you guys**

 **Sunday: Writing Story and hopefully**

 **finishing up on the 2nd chapter**

 **19-24; Monday-Friday: Posting the story sometime this week**

 **So there you go, my schedule for the next two weeks. And i tried not to be too personal on anything but if you guys think I gave to much info, then please PM me or put it in the reviews. please do because sometimes i like to go too much in detail about everything so somethings that are in my story will be in a lot of detail especially detail about the person or thing that the character is looking at or what the person looks like, but if I put too little detail on a person then please put it in the comments.**

 **So it looks like I toke too much of your time away from reading other stories, so I will hopefully update in the next two weeks, and if I don't then you can comment or PM me and I will tell you why I'm not updating and when I will update and maybe if you really are wanting to see the next chapter then I will maybe, and I repeat maybe, will give you a sneak peek in either a PM or a AN that I will write.**

 **So see you in the next chapter (or AN), so bye!(I guess)**

 **-AmazingAgentZodiac1234**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ok guys, so first off...I'm so so so sorry and yes I mean it. I have had a lot of school work recently, dance, and a lot more swimming than I thought I would have. I also had to write an essay on the first day of school. Like, REALLY?! An essay? WTH! what kind of society are we living in?!**

 **Ok guys(or girls) I have a very exciting announcement! *drum roll*...**

 **I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT!**

 **So if any of you guys have Wattpad, you can follow me on there as well...I will most likely put this story on Wattpad and I will update both of the accounts as much as I can, so follow my Wattpad and Polyvore account at:**

 **Wattpad: TheForgottenStars**

 **Polyvore: TheForgottenStars**

 **My Polyvore account is for outfits that people where in my story so when you want to know what people are wearing in the story then look at my polyvore account and find what the person is wearing. I will publish what someone is wearing before the chapter goes up so just know that if outfit(s) are published then a chapter will be posted very soon. Follow my polyvore account if you want to not have to visualize an outfit. If you don't have a polyvore account then go to the website at:**

 **My Wattpad account will have the same fan-fictions as my FanFiction account but the Wattpad account will have more books that I myself came up with all on my own. So follow my Wattpad account if you want fan-fictions and books and if you don't have a Wattpad account then just go to the website at:**

 **signup**

 **So I was thinking that instead of a PercyXOC story we could have a PercyXZoė, PercyXArtemis, PercyXAnnbeth to get make a different type of story, but if you guys want I can still make it a PercyXOC story, or I could even a Annabeth betrays Percy but a twist in which Annabeth always loved Percy but didn't realize it until she was banished...? Or we could still have Percy and Annabeth on opposite sides, fighting each other?**

 **If you guys (or girls) have any ideas to make it different from The Queen's Champion... Just PM me or put a comment about it in the reviews and I promise that you don't have to wait forever to here back or get an Author's Note saying what I have decided to do, after you PM me or comment on the story.**

 **And special thanks to fillnow21 for being my first follower EVER! Thank you sooooooooo much, and I really am grateful for following me. And I hope you like this chapter even though it's kinda boring until the middle starts. So don't think that it will be boring for long and stop following my story.**

 **To the comments and beyond...(wait what?!)**

 **Daap: Estoy tan, tan , lo siento por lo que la historia parece como si fuera una marca al lado de la reina de Campion . En mi defensa ni siquiera había leído Campeón de la Reina cuando escribí esto. Mi amigo me ayudó a venir con ideas y me ayudó a escribir y me pareció que las ideas vinieron de su propia mente , como ella los hizo , pero ella los había conseguido fuera de Campeón de la Reina y no me di cuenta ella. Así que algunos de los comentarios dijo que sonaba como Campeón de la Reina , por lo que , por supuesto , me sentí como si tuviera que leer la historia y averiguar si fue como Campeón de la Reina. Bueno, cuando leí la historia me di cuenta de que lo hizo sonar como Campeón de la Reina, así que estoy realmente lo siento por cómo empezó la historia , me refiero a como realmente lo siento . Así que si usted tiene alguna idea que podrían hacer mejor la historia sin tener demasiado relación de cerca de Campeón de la Reina, por favor, los puso en una revisión o una de la tarde, yo lo agradecería muchísimo . Lo siento de nuevo por cómo empezó .**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**

 **I am so sorry for making it seem like the story was a copy off of the Queen's Champion. It was by accident that it sounded so much like it. I had read the Queen's Champion after I wrote the story, but I had heard ideas from a friend and I thought they had made them up themselves, but they didn't. So sorry for the long wait for the reply, but now I feel really bad about how it sounded so much like the Queen's Champion. So sorry for the bad start of the story.**

 **sezaren: Thanks for the support in the comment that you wrote. It helped me keep write this next chapter, it really did help too I'm not lying. So if you have any ideas, please feel free to put them in the comments or a PM so I can see what that say. Thanks so, so, so much for the support.**

 **So guys since I haven't updated like I was supposed to do, I wrote a story with 5,208 words. It took a lot of work and I'm sorry if it's kinda boring but this is the set up for the story. So again, if this chapter is a little boring.**

 **Oh and one more thing:**

 **Bold:** Author's Note

 _Italics:_ Character is thinking

 ** _Bold Italics:_** Author(me) is thinking

 **Anyway...to the story and beyond! Sorry I am watching Toy Story while writing this so if there is a couple of quotes from the movie, don't be surprised, but I will try to make sure they are out of the story because I don't want to have a Percy Jackson and Toy Story crossover...or maybe I do... ;-P**

 **To the story and have a couple of blue cookies to eat during the story!**

 **( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

 **Cause everyone needs blue Cookies!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Again... I know...)**

 **For real this time...**

Alysa/OC's POV:

"Does anyone have any questions on the homework before we begin?" Asked my Greek teacher, Mrs. Kiron. "Yes?"

"I didn't do the homework because my dog ate it," said Brandon Jacobson, he was the prankster of the class. Brandon has light blue eyes, dark brown hair that was spiked up in the front, a smile that made you think he had done something every time he smiled.  
/He was wearing a short-sleeve Batman shirt, a necklace that said: nana nana nana nana BATMAN!; on it, black pants, and black nike sneakers.

Eva, his twin sister, smacked him upside the head, because we all knew he was allergic to dogs. Brandon looked at her with a hurt look on face. Derek, Brandon's friend, started laughing and the whole class, including the Mrs. Kiron, followed in laughing.  
/Brandon joined in a little bit after everyone else started.

Eva has light blue eyes, dark long brown hair that had been curled at the very end. She was wearing a One Direction 'verse' shirt, blue jeans with patches of plaid on them, a wing necklace, and black converse

"Ok...OK!" The class stopped laughing after Mrs. Kiron yelled. "Let's get to the homework...Now does anyone have any real questions?" She asked.

No one said anything so we continued on correcting our homework.

"Alysa..." I looked up from my assignment to Mrs. Kiron. "Will you tell us the answer to number thirteen?"

I looked down at my paper and read my answer on my paper in my mind:

13\. What creature goes on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the afternoon?

a. Dog

b. Man

c. Sphinx

d. Bird

I circled a man but Marisa, my classmate that sat next to me, circled a bird for some reason. I had always excelled in anything involving Greek history, and the Greek language. That's why my teacher always asked me for the answers to questions when she  
/wanted a student to answer them.

I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Alysa Mary, I'm in 10th grade and I excel in Greek and only Greek because I have dyslexia and ADHD. I have always been afraid of heights and the ocean because I like having land beneath my feet. I have  
/also loved learning about wars. I take Kung Fu because I love having the ability to defend and fight anyone who try's to injury me. And no, I'm not bloodthirsty...well at least I hope not. Now back to the present...

"Yes, I would love to...B. Man, B is the answer." I aid proudly, knowing that I got it right.

"That is correct. Thank you, Alysa." Mrs. Kiron said. I nodded to her showing that I acknowledged her.

She went on with the lesson for another 35 minutes until the bell rang signaling that class was over with. I walk to my locker: S4656. I opened my locker and grabbed my books, binder, phone, and book, even though I won't read it, I still bring it to Language  
/Arts.

I closed my locker and found Parker Mare standing right next to me. Parker has blue eyes, brown curly hair, a sarcastic smile, and a gleam in his eyes that reflects mischief. He was wearing a orange Nike shirt untucked over baggy shorts, and white tennis  
/shoes. I looked over and saw that there was also a smirk on his face and I knew that he had done some sort of prank on someone.

"What did you do now?" I asked giving him my signature smirk, that got him out of his daze that was most likely about his prank that he just did.

"Oh, you know...wait, I know, to get the answer to what I did!" He said and his smirk returned to his face but an even big than before, glint in his eyes appeared.

"Hmmm...I don't know, You did a prank on someone and didn't get caught for it?" I asked with a I-know-you-did-it voice. (If you have ever met me, you would know what that voice sounds like... ;-P )

"How did you know!?" He wined, and i have to admit, he did sound like a baby and at the same time made it sound like he really didn't know, even though he knew how I knew. "Oh well, I guess I made it kind of obvious...didn't I?"

"Yes, you sure did!" I replied. "How did you get away with it? And who could you have possibly done it on that didn't suspect you as the culprit?"

"WHO DID THIS! I WILL SUSPEND YOU FROM SCHOOL GROUNDS IF I FIND YOU OUT!" Yelled Mr. Merence, who came out with green goo on him, that I guess is from the lab that was not supposed to 'blow up' today. Mr. Merence is the Science teacher, who Parker has  
/never played a prank on. Well I guess that answered my question, didn't it. Mr. Merence was wearing a black blazer over a white button-down shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes to top off his... "professional" look.

I hear snickering come from the boys that I'm guessing helped Parker with the prank.

"You four! Come here!" Yelled Mr. Merence at the boys who were snickering, who now stopped and looked at Parker for help.

I looked over at Parker too, but he gave no acknowledgement at the boys who had helped him, and just looked back at me, 'What! I can't just step forward and help them, I will get caught and get suspended.' Hmmm...that's funny it sounded like he just talked  
/to me though my mind, but really! He can't talk to people though the mind! Can he? Psh...no, get a hold of yourself Alysa, your going crazy.

Mr. Merence toke the four boys back into his classroom to most likely punish or suspend them. Parker and I decided to walk to our next class together without looking like we had just saw what had happened.

We sat down side-by-side and the bell rang signaling that class started.

"Ok class, can you please take out your homework that I assigned over the weekend?" Asked our Language Arts teacher, Ms. Karth. She is probably the best L.A teacher I've ever had, she was a nice, funny, energetic, and entertaining teacher. She was wearing  
/a yellow long-sleeve shirt with a white scarf, light-blue jeans, and white nike tennis shoes.

Everyone pulled out our homework and of course Louis, a trouble-making, and non-homework-doing kid, didn't pull out his homework. Instead he raise his hand and Ms. Karth called on him.

"Yes Louis, what is it?" She asked in a I-know-what-you-did voice.

"I don't have my homework...I forgot it here, so since I forgot it here, I couldn't really do the assignment." Said Louis in a

smart-ass voice. Louis had brown hair, dark-purple eyes that almost looked blackish, and he was wearing a Green Day; American Idiot shirt, dark-grey/black jeans, and white and black nike tennis shoes.

"Well Louis, that will be your—what is it now...? Is this the 7th late assignment this year?" Asked Ms. Karth. Louis looked down and nodded in response, "Well I guess I should give you the homework assignment and send you to the library then, shouldn't  
/I?

Ms. Karth walked over to her desk and handed Louis, he had followed her to her desk, the assignment from over the weekend. Louis then started to walkout the door before he quickly ran back to his desk and grabbed a pencil, then he walked down to the library  
/where the librarians would watch him and make sure he did his assignment.

"Well, that started out well didn't it?" Ms. Karth joked, we all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Ok, settle down we don't have to be rolling on the floor and getting up to talk to your friends...now do we...?" She said looking at Luke, a boy with blue eyes, a mess of blond hair on his head and a mischievous smile. Luke was wearing a blue shirt  
/with Hermes, the Greek god of mischief, thieves and travel, sign on it with dark-blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Luke went back and sat down next to my friend Arianna. Arianna has dark-purple eyes, brown hair, and a smile that made most boys fall for her. She was wearing a light pink and black lace dress, black knee-length leggings under the dress, black slipper  
/socks and black flats.

"Ok do you all have your assignments out?" Ask Ms. Karth, we all nodded in agreement, "ok, we will correct this like we always correct assignments. I will call on a person and they will tell us their answer and tell us why they chose that answer."

I looked down at my sheet, then at Parker's, he was sitting next to me, and he had forgot to do one problem. I looked up to meet his eyes which had a pleading look on them. We had a staring contest and finally I have in and let him copy question 9 off  
/my paper before we started correcting.

~Time Skip (to middle of class)~

We had finished correcting a while ago and were now working on

in-class assignment. Parker and I were on the second page but most of the work was me, he kept turning around to talk to Dylan, his friend and fellow hockey player.

Zach has dark ocean colored eyes, blond hair that was almost to the bottom of his chin—not in a girl way though, just like what you see guys with long hair look like— and a charming smile. He wore a blue Under Armor shirt, black basketball/exercise-like  
/shorts, and blue running shoes. He was always looking at me in class—almost as if he sensed my crush on him, but I don't think he can sense that...can he?

Parker turned back around to me and looked at my paper to start writing down answers, but before he could I covered up my paper with my hands and shot a glare at him.

"Why did you cover up your paper? I was just trying to figure out the answers?" He asked, with pleading eyes.

"If you're just going to copy down my answers and not help me with any of them, then you don't get my help." I said that as I turned around and walked over to Arianna without looking back to Parker. Ari (it's short for Arianna) looked at me weirdly as  
/I sat down next to her. I looked over to where Parker was and he was looking over to me and looked away once he noticed I was looking at him.

"Parker was being annoying and copying my answers, so I came over to see if we could work together. So can we work together?" I ended my answer to Ari as a question. Ari nodded in response.

After a while of working with Ari, I decided to go get a drink of water from the water fountain in the hall. I got the OK, and went out to the hall. After I was done getting a drink of water I decided to fix my hair, in the mirror in the bathroom, before  
/going back to class. I was just getting done and going to wash my hands, from being in the bathroom, when Principle Stevens came over the announcer.

"Students and teachers, there is a lockdown going to happen right now, so please shut and lock the doors to your classrooms and get to the safest place in your room away from the door and out of sight. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!"  
/Said—more like shouted at the last part— Principle Stevens. I quickly ran down the hall to my classroom but it was already locked. I ran back down the a hall I came and ran into Parker. I looked up to see him with a panicked look on his face. I looked  
/over to see...Dylan...wait why were they here?

"What are you doing out here?" Dylan and I asked at the same time to each other. We both looked down and blushed.

"Really?! Blushing at this point in time? Seriously get it together you two, we can look stupid and blush later but right now we need to find a classroom that isn't locked yet!" Parker yelled quietly at us and we snapped back to reality and ran down each  
/and every hall until we came to a stop...

There was a shadow that was walking down the hall we were about to go into.

"He's here!" I hissed at the boys, we all looked at each other and silently came up with a plan...RUN!

We ran all the way down the hall onto the next and the next after that...I didn't hear anything coming after us so I looked back. Worst decision ever! I tripped and fell on my hands and knees. The shadow was right over me and that's when I got a clear  
/view of his—no her face...It had greenish skin, yellow eyes, and...serpent trunks for legs!? Yes snakes trunks for legs. It was wearing sliver and blue armor for clothes, a gold and silver helmet, a gold and silver shield, and a gold staff.

"Where are you running half-blood?" She asked. Wait what does she mean by half-blood? Does she think that I am half African and half European...which I'm not. I don't look like I'm both do I?

"W-what do you m-mean by

h-half b-blood? Dylan asked shakily, I've never seen Dylan nervous before...he's cute when he's nervous...wait what are you thinking, this woman—snake is trying to kill us and all you can think about is Dylan?! I snap out of my daydream, and pay attention  
/once again. Parker runs up behind me and pulls me to my feet, while Dylan stands in front of us to try and keep us safe.

"I mean that you are half-bloods, that you are half g—wait I shouldn't tell you that...yet anyway." She says smiling evilly. Dylan backed away to stand next to Parker and I as we slowly backed away, but the snake lady just walked toward just as slowly.  
/We backed into the wall and stopped walking backwards cause we new it was no use. Just as we backed into the wall, I saw a door that lead outside to the right of us. I kicked Dylan in the shin and looked over to the door. He looked over to the door  
/and nodded. I sent him looks that I thought would help him understand my must have because he nodded after I was done sending him looks. I quickly dos the same to Parker and he nodded as well. My plan consisted of Parker distracting the snake lady,  
/Dylan sneaking over to the door to open it when we needed to escape, and me sneaking around behind the snake lady and using a back-roundhouse kick, kick her in the back making her fall to the floor to make enough time for us to escape out the door  
/and into the woods which were right outside the school grounds.

~Time Skip (3 weeks later)~

My plan worked, it worked so well that I ended up knocking out the snake lady and making enough time for us to run out the door, into the woods and climb up a tree that hid us from the sight of the Scythian dracanae, I later identified the snake lady  
/as a Scythian dracanae, that I had seen in my Greek textbooks. It is Autumn right now so it makes it hard to not make noise when running away from things.

We are currently sitting in a tree eating some apples I stole from a general market that was outside. We have been getting chased by so many monsters over the last 3 weeks. I checked a map out in a store and found out that right now we're in Long Island,  
/New York. And what's funny is, is that the closer we get to Montauk, NY, the more monsters we run into. Parker said that we shouldn't go closer to Montauk, and that we should go farther away from it. Dylan said that we should see why there are more  
/monsters in Montauk, if they're hiding something that they don't want us to find. I decided with Dylan on this one because I want to see why and I haven't had an adventure since I was 7 and that's when I went hiking with my family, so I think I deserve  
/an adventure. We finally decided that if we didn't find anything in Montauk, that we would go back home and see our families again. I mean seriously, like, any of us has heard from our families, we haven't seen us on the news, or in the paper, so  
/like, are our families afraid of something or what?! I'm just wonder—wait...what was that?!

I just heard something walking—no, stomping though the woods and not just a small something, I mean a heard a big something. Oh, and there it is again. I looked over at Dylan and Parker, they looked right back at me with the same expression...fear. They  
/looked at me with fear in their eyes, and at that point we all decided on something without arguing...RUN!

We all ran like there wasn't a tomorrow, like this was death itself coming after us. We ran around a tree and that's when we got a clear view of it...it was a Minotaur! Parker, Dylan, and I gasped at the size of the Minotaur. He must have been 15-20 feet  
/tall at least! He was huge and that's when he noticed us...He looked at us with a glare that totally scared away all of us. We all ran for our lives with the Minotaur right on our heels. We ran and ran and ran, until we saw a gigantic tree, it was  
/probably the biggest tree in the forest. We ran to the tree and a horn blew, it was almost as if they had sensed that we were coming. Im guessing this was a camp for people like us. A centaur came to come grab us but before the centaur could reach  
/us, the Minotaur picked Parker up and threw him almost 15 feet into the side of a tree.

I let out a rather horrifying wail and touched a charm on my charm bracelet, that I had worn since the day I got it which was when I was 8 years old. I touched the crossed-swords charm and the charm turned into two full grown swords. They fit perfectly,  
/they weren't too off centered or too big or too anything. After the two swords appeared in my hands, I charged. Not just forward but I charged and aimed my swords for the beast's heart. I lunged and rolled to the side when the Minotaur tried to hit  
/me, I did it again and again until I finally was within 8 feet of the Minotaur's heart. I lunged and jabbed both my swords into the Minotaur's heart and it disintegrated into golden dust. Before I registered that the beast had turned into golden dust,  
/I ran over to Parker, my best friend.

Parker was lying there in a pool of blood, it wasn't that big but it was big enough to get worried about it. I kneeled down next to Parker and looks over his wounds. (I found out that I can heal myself with the dirt on the ground 2 weeks ago but I never  
/figured out how to heal others.)

"I am so sorry for your loss, he will be remembered for his bravery against the Minotaur." Said the centaur, I looked up at him. He had on a sorrow filled face, I'm wondering why, because you know he saw Parker get thrown against a tree and never even  
/met him. Like how would you be this sad for a child, when you haven't even met them.

"No..." I said plainly, the centaur looked at me in wonder why I would say such a thing, "he will not be remembered, he will be remembered when he dies."

"Hmm...Sorry to break this to you, but your boyfriend's dead." Said a tall Asian with black silky hair that rolled down her back, perfect makeup, and plenty of jewelry.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted to the Asian girl. **(not to be offensive to any Asians because if you are one that's cool, I have cousins that are full Asian but not me, I'm only 1/8 Asian)** She looked at me in bewilderment, "He is my  
/best friend."

"He was your best friend." The Asian girl corrected. She must have been smirking inwardly at my mistake.

"No...He is my best friend and forever will be my best friend, even in death, friendship lives on forever." I said calmly. I looked up to the centaur, he now had a smile on his face at the words I had just spoken. I looked down at Parker lying there with  
/no movement or attempt at movement.

I got up and walked over to a plant that I had seen when coming into the camp. Aloe. It's a plant that heals burns, bites, cuts, and scraps. I also found St. John's Wort when I was picking Aloe. This is a plant that heals bruises and sores. I walked right  
/back over to Parker and the Aloe on his cuts and scraps . I also put St. John's Wort on his bruises and some sore that were visible. I picked up some dirt and quickly applied it to anything that needed coverage, like minor bruises or small cuts. I  
/looked at his lifeless body. I put both my hands on his heart.

"BUER!" I boomed and the whole camp looked at me weirdly. The centaur looked down at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"How do you know that—?" Asked the centaur before being cut off by a groan...

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Oh no! I'm soooooo bad, aren't I? Not another one...I'm sorry but I couldn't resist since this happens to be an amazing chapter, well at the end-ish anyway. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded next week but I thought you guys/girls should get a break at waiting so I wrote this in 3 days. I hope you liked it even though it ended on a cliffhanger...**

 **So the next chapter should be uploaded in the next 2 weeks maybe a little longer but not 2 months like last time... Or at least I hope not. So if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or suggestions on the pairings, then just PM me or put them in the reviews because either way they go to my email and I can read them.**

 **Oh and this chapter was 10 pages long so if you think that this wasn't long enough...then screw you, because this is really long in my opinion, but you can think whatever you like. If you would like longer chapters, the comment, or PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**

 **Oh and know that...**

 **Dylan/Alysa pairing is set to appear in the next couple of chapters, but I still need to know who Percy should be paired with so I would really like you guys to review or PM about who Percy should be paired with...I may even put up a poll. So watch out and see if the poll pops up.**

 **The pairing ideas are...**

 **Percy/Thalia**

 **Percy/Reyna**

 **Percy/Zoė**

 **Percy/OC**

 **Percy/Artemis***

 **Percy/Annabeth***

 **Percy/(any other character)***

 ***Percy/Annabeth:**

 **How they would come to see each other again and how Percy would know Annabeth isn't evil, how Annabeth comes to love Percy after she is sent to Tartarus.**

 ***Percy/Artemis**

 **How Artemis came to love Percy, how does Percy fall in love with Artemis, was there a past with Percy and Artemis, how does Percy react to Artemis loving him*, what does Artemis love about Percy, what does Percy love about Artemis?**

 ***if you want but I can do that as well***

 ***Percy/OC**

 **Copy 'n Paste this in a**

 **review/comment, or PM, to make OC (Be specific!):**

 **—**

 **Full Name (OC):**

 **Age (OC):**

 **Parent(s) (OC's):**

 **Description (OC):**

 **How they (Percy and OC) met:**

 **Why they (Percy and OC) should be together:**

 **—**

 **So since now your done reading this I should probably leave you be so you can either fill out the form or go read the next chapter(if there is one), or go read another story.**

 **So...Bye, Bye!**

 **~AmazingAgentZodiac (AAZ)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ok I am so so so sorry for not updating for more than 4 weeks. But in my defense I had a lot of math, science, and social studies to catch up on since I went to my brothers hockey tournament last week, and apparently my parents decided to stay in Duluth for the week. There was no internet. I almost died! But anyways here's another chapter for you guys, and I want to promise you I will update sooner, but if I do, then I would probably be lying to myself. Because it always seems that when ever I want to write a chapter, something comes up so I either can't bring my laptop with or I just can't write a stinking sentence! I mean really. They won't even let me write a sentence.**

 **So anyways…Today started Winter Break and I decided to update my story for you guys.**

 **Oh and one thing, The decision is not decided yet, but promise it will be decided by the next chapter. I got you reviews and PMs with some of my PJO fan friends ideas and I added them up and here is the totals:**

 **Percy/Thalia: 2**

 **Percy/Reyna: 4**

 **Percy/Zoe: 4**

 **Percy/OC: 1**

 **Percy/Artemis: 3**

 **Percy/Annabeth: 2**

 **Some of them I don't like that much, so I am adding my vote in there too, and don't you dare get mad at me. Oh and I see you Abbi! I see you with your face! But seriously, for me to write a good story I have to add my vote for the one I want to be able to write a good story, but I will add my vote at the very end so I won't effect to much. Wait Never mind. I cast my vote but I won't tell you which one I cast my vote for...NOT GONNA TELL YA :-P**

 **Ok so Percy/Reyna and Percy/Zoe are tied. I will have the final answer in the next chapter.**

 **So another thing that this chapter has is that it has songs in it. My friend gave me this idea to have songs in this chapter so don't be alarmed and these songs are made by actual artists, but in this story, the songs I put in here are 'written' by Alysa. Alysa found out she has a talent for singing, writing music, and making instrumental music. So if you see a song in here or lyrics that you recognize, the song will be named at the end of the chapter.**

Key:

Regular: Talking/Regular Story

 _Italic:_ emphasis or song lyrics

 **Bold:** Authors note

 ** _Bold Italic_** **:** Emphasis in Song lyrics

 **There is a couple of roasts('burns') in here, but I mean who can't help but have some comebacks and roasts in here. Like seriously, our school loves roasts so I have picked some up here and there. And please please please don't be offended by the roasts, there just put in here for fun so it is not intended to harm anyone.**

 **Oh and I will be a little longer to update my story because…well you know how school is, but it is officially Winter Break for me, so I should at least get one maybe two chapters done. So you should be happy about that, but if you aren't then…SCREW YOU! Just kidding… I love all my viewers, so yeah don't take that personal. It's just I may be able to write a chapter better if people didn't spam me with emails and texts, and yes I mean you Abbi, and Kelly, and all the rest of my friends.**

 **This is probably over due…but**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO…yet…**

 **Oh and I lied about the Dylan/Alysa pairing in the next couple of chapters because Dylan—wait you will find out in this chapter…HEHE HEHE…**

 **So onto the chapter! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

 **This chapter has 6,630 words exactly so yeah…HAPPY READING!**

 _Alysa's POV_

"Ugh…" Parker looked up at the sky squinting. He just had this expression of awe on his face. He looked as if he had just seen Hades. I internally giggled at this, he _had_ just seen Hades, he had been dead just a couple of seconds ago, "Alysa?"

"Hey Parker. How's life been?" I joked just like we always did. He smiled and sat up, still looking at me. I grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. I looked over to him to see if he was ok. He looked at me and wrapped me into a hug. I was shocked, but hugged him back.

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" The asian girl said to Parker and I. I all of a sudden anger coursed through my blood. I started to run towards her, ready to check her like I did when I used to do when I played hockey, but I was held back by hands wrapping around my waist.

I struggled against the mysterious hands, but finally gave in and stopped struggling. I looked up expecting to see Parker, but I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. Dylan was standing there with loving smile on his face. I smiled back at him, and slowly removed his hands from around my waist, I took some deep berths to calm myself down.

"Seriously Drew?!" Someone yelled at the asian girl, which must have been Drew. "You know I think I would know if that was—" She motioned to me, she silently asked my name.

"Alysa, Alysa Mary." I said to the brown haired, kaleidoscope eyed girl.

"Like I was saying. If that was _Alysa's_ boyfriend. I would be able to sense it, especially because I am a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of _love"_

"Wait Aphrodite? Goddess of love? Daughter?" I said questioning what she had said. She nodded to me, showing I heard what she said, "But Aphrodite is a greek myth—Wait she isn't a myth is she. Neither is Ares or Apollo or Artemis or Poseidon or any of them, are they?"

She looked at me and nodded. My mind was swelling with questions. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know where we were. I wanted to know what I had just fought. I wanted to know who this kaleidoscope eyed girl was. I wanted to know how she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I wanted answers—no I needed them. And I needed answers _now._

"Alysa? Alysa!" Dylan yelled which brought me out of my train of thought. "Are you ok?" I nodded then doubted myself and shook my head instead.

"Yes…No…Maybe…Oh for the love of the gods, I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled, more like screamed. Dylan was taken aback from my answer and quickly wrapped me in a hug as I cried into his shoulder. I cried and cried and cried, but I stopped suddenly when I saw a person.

Someone I thought I would never see again. Someone I thought ran away from home. Someone I thought was missing. Someone I thought was dead. Dead many, many years ago.

"Nico?" I asked, he looked down at me and I smiled, "I t-thought you were dead! I can't believe you ran away! I can't believe you left me alone, alone in that house. That creaky, broken house!"

"Do I know you?" Nico asked in a harsh tone, I looked at him with shock, confusion, and a little hit of sadness on my face, it must have changed his tone because he started to talk in a softer tone, "You do look familiar, the only problem is that the person you look like lived 70 years ago. You both have the same hair, face, name, and…and you both have the same eyes. The eyes that look like they've gone threw many millennia of hurt, sadness, anger. You have Alysa's eyes…my old best friend's eyes."

I looked up to see him looking at me with confusion, then I looked at Dylan to see him looking at me, wearing the same look only with shock and…w-was that fear? I put on my brave face and put a hand on Dylan's shoulder to let him know what I was doing. He seemed to understand that I was going to explain everything, in front of him, Parker, Nico, everyone. I took a deep breath and looked Nico straight in the eyes before continuing.

"Hey Nic." I said in a cheerful voice. I could see his eyes welling up with tears. He smiled at me before running and hugging me. A short yet heartfelt, friendly hug.

"I never thought I would see my best friend again. Considering I am the ghost king and could never find you in the underworld." I laughed at that before he continued, "How have you stayed young and not aged? How are you still alive considering the explosion in the apartment? Where have you been?—" I stopped him there when I put my hand over his mouth and started talking.

"I don't know how I am alive, how I stayed young, or how I am even here. But what I do know is that I am here, in this century, in 2020. And all I remember from my child hood is my mother looking at me in a black lace shirt, jeans, her bright green eyes looking at me with love, sadness, and thoughtfulness and saying, and I quote, 'Alysa, you will do great things one day, but that day is not today or tomorrow or in the future. But I know you will do great, heroic things. You will save the world. You have ancient eyes. You have seen hurt, love, wars. You have ancient eyes that have seen many things. You have seen this before. You have seen wars, but everything you have seen will prepare you for what you have to do. The sacrifices you will make. And all I ask of you is to remember this. Remember that you have ancient eyes. Remember the people you love when you make the choice. Just remember.'"

I finished and looked up at everyone with tears in my eyes. I looked over to Nico who was looking at me in shock. Then I looked over to Parker, and he also had a shocked expression on his face. Finally I slowly turned my head over to Dylan, I was shocked at what he did. He ran up to me, and wrapped me in a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we stood and held each other.

"I am so sorry. You had to go threw all this pain, and I didn't even know about it. I saw the hurt in your eyes, but I never really thought about how much pain you went threw. I am so sorry." He whispered to me as we held each other. I pulled away from the hug, and smiled at him. His eyes lit up as he saw the smile on my face. We just stared into each other's eyes until we were interrupted by _Drew._

"Ok, sorry to wreck you lovey-dovey moment, but what I am wondering, is how you could possibly remember that whole talk you had with your mom when it happened about 70 years ago?" She asked in a sing-song voice. I looked over to Dylan who looked at her in anger.

"Do you really want to know, or did you want to interrupt?" Dylan asked sarcastically and I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing softly, but then when Parker snorted and started laughing too, I broke out into fits of laughing. But when Drew rolled her eyes really far back, I thought of what to say on that.

"Hey Drew," I said, she looked up at me in question. "Keep rolling your eyes at us, because if you roll you eyes far enough, maybe you'll find a brain back there."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled 2 boys that looked about the age of 16. They had the same brown curly hair, brown eyes, and both wore the same clothes too. You could almost not tell the difference between them.

"Oh shut up Travis!" Said a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and looked to have a crush on _Travis_ , but what do I know, as she knocked him upside the head. The other twin started laughing but then she knocked him upside the head saying, "You too, Connor!"

Everyone started laughing, but then Drew 'cleared her throat' and started to talk, "Well, sorry again to interrupt your guy's fun and games, but Alysa still hasn't answered my question…" She finished with a smirk.

"Well, then I will teach you all about how I remember the conversation, even when it was said 70 years ago…" I said in a british accent. Travis and Connor and, suprisenly, Parker snickered and started to whisper back and forth to each other about what they thought I would say. I put on my brave face, pushed down all my emotions that were jumbled in my head, and continued "Well you see, I remember that conversation because it was the last time I saw my mom. I remember that like the back of my hand. I took what my mother said to heart when I was little and when I am now older. So when she said 'Remember the people you love when the choice is made. Just remember.' I took that to heart too, so I remember it by heart."

"Oh and Drew?" I asked/said. She looked up with a little red on her cheeks, "Just remember what my mother said, and maybe you can learn from her just like I did."

~~~ _2 years later_ ~~~ _Alysa's POV_ ~~~

I was sitting on the couch in the Hermes cabin, playing a tune on my guitar. I got my guitar from Dylan on my 16th birthday. I was in the middle of making a short song—which didn't end up short after I had a burst of ideas. Parker says that I was a daughter of Apollo, but I knew I wasn't considering that I _used to_ like Dylan.

It had been two years since Parker, Dylan, and I arrived at camp. I knew right away that my first year of camp would be chaos.

First, Dylan got claimed by Apollo. Then, Parker got chosen by Nike, god of Victory. Finally, Drew started to try to break down my confidence, she said it was just a step in her _plan_. Little by little it worked, and it sort of worked. She apparently saw me control time, and said that I was a daughter of Kronos, so that lead people to stay away from me. Dylan started to hang out with half-siblings more and more, and didn't have any time to spend with me. Parker started to also hang out with the Apollo children more and more because there was only one other child of Nike, and he hangs out with the Ares children.

Drew kept coming up with reasons to have campers stay away from me. She said that I was working for the enemy, and with a new prophecy told everyone started to believe her:

 _Threats will be faced above and below,_

 _The future, only a true Prophet will know_

 _The Victor, the Boy, and Prophet alike_

 _Will face the Girl's massive strike_

 _One of the Four will be lost along the way_

 _Betrayed by the one the Victor called his friend_

Drew said that I would be the Girl and the traitor, and most people believed her. From all the things that were happening, I wrote a poem, but it turned into a song. Which I was trying to find a tune on my guitar, to:

 _I found the tune that I had been trying to find for a long time. I started to sing the first verse:_

 _This is to the ones who broke our hearts_  
 _This is to the ones who played a part_  
 _In making our lives a living hell_  
 _This is to the voices in our heads_  
 _This is to the ones who always said_  
 _We wouldn't amount to anything_

I wrote down the notes on the guitar as I found them. Soon a whole page was filled up with just music notes. I looked at the mess on the page I had made. I silently laughed at myself for thinking it was a mess, but to me, I did look like a mess. I looked at the page and started to play the guitar, then started singing the song with the music.

 _This is to the ones who broke our hearts  
_ _This is to the ones who played a part  
_ _In making our lives a living hell  
_ _This is to the voices in our heads  
_ _This is to the ones who always said  
_ _We wouldn't amount to anything  
_

 _So what if we're not perfect  
_ _And so what, we know we're worth it  
_

 _Listen up, here's our song  
_ _For the young, the lost, and the underdogs  
_ _We're taking over  
_ _We're taking over_

 _We get it right and we get it wrong  
_ _But we got used to staying strong  
_ _We're taking over  
_ _We're taking over now, now, now, yeah  
_

 _This is for the ones who you walk by  
_ _This is for the ones who took their lives  
_ _It gets better, give it time_

I got threw half of it before I heard someone clearing their throat and another chuckling softly. _Stolls…_ I thought to myself.

"What do you want, _Stolls_?" I asked in the most annoyed voice I could muster, but to tell the truth, I was trying to keep the fits of laughter that were threatening to escape, down. The Stolls both stopped chuckling and 'cleared their throats'.

"We were just going to ask you if you were going to dinner for once. So…are you going to dinner?" Travis asked with, suprisenly, curiosity in his voice. Connor nodded along as Travis asked me.

I haven't been going to dinner lately because the last time I went to dinner, the Drew decided to spray me with her perfume. The only problem was that the perfume was dyed gold so I was colored gold. Of course the color gold jus has to by Kronos' eye color. Drew and the Aphrodite cabin laughed except for Piper McLean. She glared at Drew, but Drew kept laughing. I ended up running away, into the woods and haven't returned to the Dinning Pavilion since.

I was snapped out of my trance when Connor yelled in my ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled right back at him, he stumbled back and fell on his butt. Travis and I started to laugh while he just scowled at me for making him fall. Travis straitened himself up, stopped laughing, and started to talk in a british accent.

"We are very sorry to disturb you, Lady Alysa, but we were wondering if you would like to join us at dinner since tonight is Capture The Flag…" He trailed off while Connor tried to keep his posture but was failing miserably. They both started to laugh at Travis's voice and Travis started up again after whacking Connor in the arm, "As I was saying…Capture The Flag is your favorite game, isn't it?"

I broke out in fits of laughter while trying to nod my head, but I was failing miserably. I looked up to see Travis and Connor not there anymore. I looked around while laughing, but I looked down and saw both of them rolling on the floor laughing. I calmed my laughter down and saw both of them trying to do so as well.

"Might as well go to dinner. Drew can't have all the fun can she?" I looked at them mischievously and they smiled there signature smile.

~Line Break~

Travis, Connor, and I made our way down to the Dinning Pavilion. People looked at me weirdly because I haven't gone to dinner in a long time…more like 1 1/2 months. We walked into the Dinning Pavilion. We walked into the Pavilion and I saw the person I really, really, really didn't want to see. _Drew_. Drew was siting at the Aphrodite table and was talking about fashion and celebrities with her sisters. She looked behind her and I cursed silently. She had a look of shock that was only on her face for a second before it was replaced with a smirk. She started to walk over to me.

I heard a voice in my head: _Remember the plan._ I was terrified at the voice but then remembered before we went down to the Dinning Pavilion, Connor, Travis, and I made a plan.

 _~Flashback~_

 _After I had said that Drew can't have all the fun, Connor, Travis, and I had started to make a plan to finally get her back for making my life miserable._

 _It was 4:45 p.m. and an hour and 15 minutes until dinner, dinner is at 6:00 p.m. Connor and Travis told me their ideas. They mostly involved sabotaging Drew's makeup, but I countered with a plan that would make the whole camp laugh. That wold humiliate her in front of the whole camp._

 _Travis and Connor loved the idea, and decided to grab equipment from the camp store. We quickly got to work. I had to go and grab one of Hephaestus' children to help us with the mechanical stuff. She asked Nyssa because she was one of the only campers that still liked me. Nyssa agreed and helped Connor, Travis, and I with our_ little _project._

 _After it was done, we went and put the project i the dinning pavilion before returning to our cabins to change out of our dirty clothes._

 _Connor and Travis handed Nyssa and I little earphones. They were wireless so we put them on. We could now talk to each other anywhere. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had in, so my hair could cover the earphone. Nyssa always had one of them in because the Hephaestus cabin had to talk to each other all the time, so she didn't have to cover it._

 _Nyssa went to join her cabin before going down to Dinning Pavilion so it doesn't look suspicious. Connor, Travis, and I as well as the rest of the Hermes cabin, walking down to the Dinning Pavilion. Connor, Travis, and I 'fell behind' while the cabin kept going._

 _~Flashback ended~_

I looked straight at Drew while she walked up to me.

"Oh, look who's back! The lost child." Drew said while sneering. I looked straight at her before I noticed someone behind her. Dylan was laughing with his _girlfriend,_ Emily Zahra. They were laughing at me. Then Amara whispered something into Dylan's ear that made his face contort from a smile to, shock and anger, then back to a smile. I inwardly fumed with anger, but kept my eye contact with Drew as she smirked.

"Are you sure you aren't lost?" I asked her and she looked at me weirdly, but before she could say anything I began again, "You are over at the Hermes table and if I am correct, you aren't a child of Hermes."

She looked at me in shock then her expression turned to anger that would have made anyone apologize and back away, but I held my ground.

"What are you talking about girl!? I am not the one that isn't claimed yet, and 16 years old! I'm not the outcast! I'm not the loser that doesn't have any friends! I'm not the loser that had her best friend leave her!" She yelled at me. I looked at her with tears streaming down my face. The whole pavilion looked over at us. Drew was smirking until she saw the camp was looking at her in horror.

"Why would you say that?! Why Drew? You just break people down. You have your sisters to back you up, but that's because Piper stepped down from cabin leader once he died!" Travis yelled a Drew. Piper was looking at him with slight pride on her face because of what he said. Drew just stared at him in shock, but before either of them could argue, I ran right out of the Dinning Pavilion. I ran right back into the woods where I knew no one could find me. I heard yelling behind me. I heard Travis, Connor, and Nyssa running to catch me, but I jumped behind a tree and they ran right past me. I then jumped up and ran all the way to the beach with out looking back. I had tears streaming down my face. I got to the beach and ran to the dock. I kept running until I got to the end of the dock. I sat down with crossed legs and sobbed my heart out. I kept sobbing as I heard someone running up to me. I looked up and saw Nico looking down at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I t-thought you w-wouldn't be here for d-dinner?" I said between sobs. He looked at me before sitting down next to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"I didn't either, but I decided to give you a visit at dinner. And I guess I came at the right time to hear everything, and to be here and help you though what Drew said" He looked down at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Why would you want to help me? Just like Drew said, I'm a loser and no one cares about me." I said silently. He looked at me with shock on his face.

"Your not a loser and I care about you. Your my best friend." He said with a smile on his face.

We both got up and Nico said he had to go, so he shadow traveled off to who-knows-where. I looked out over Long Island Sound. I thought about all the work Travis, Connor, Nyssa, and I put into the prank that didn't even play out because of my emotional breakdown. I kept thinking about how the plan would have played out if it wasn't for me and my emotions until I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Thalia Grace standing there with a little smirk on her face.

"So…you and Nico?" She asked, I immediately tackled her to the ground. I went to punch her shoulder before she caught my hand mid-swing. "Woah there! No need to get violent."

I got off her and we both gave each other a hug before I started to talk.

"No. Nico and I are just best friends that's it." I said before she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"That's exactly what Piper said to me when I asked her about Jason." Thalia said with a smirk

"Um…no, that's just gross. And to tell you the truth I wouldn't want to think about the person I first loved while I was dating someone." I said with a very heartfelt look in my eyes. Thalia looked at me weird.

"You said love not crushed on. Who do you like so much?" She asked me with a look of interest on her face.

"Not like, love." I said simply. Thalia looked at me with shock and then her interest turned into a deep curiosity.

"To tell you the truth…it was the boy I came to camp with." I said to her, but when I looked at her, her expression turned to confusion.

"Is it _Parker_?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"It _was_ Dylan…" I trailed off and her face turned into an expression of awe. "He even knew. He knew I liked him, but he didn't know it was further then like, it was love. He thought I just had a silly crush on him. So he pushed me aside thinking I would recover, thinking I would find someone else, but I didn't. I didn't like anyone else. I still haven't found anyone that I look at the same way as I did Dylan. I won't ever love someone the same as I did Dylan. I will never ever find love."

Thalia looked at me in awe, but then she saw the tears in my eyes and wrapped me in a hug. I wept on her shoulders while she whispered heartfelt words into my ear until I heard a voice from behind us.

"You loved me?" Dylan asked as he looked at me in shock as I looked back at him, still with tear filled eyes.

"Of course I did. You were the one that was always there for me. Parker was my best friend, but you were the one that let me cry on their shoulder. I over you and you couldn't even see that!" I yelled at the end. Dylan looked at me in shock and when I yelled, he backed pup ever so slightly. Before he could say anything, Thalia started yelling too.

"I can't believe you! You could see that she had a crush on you, but then instead of just saying you didn't feel the same way, y-you pushed her away. You brushed her feelings for you away. But you know what! She probably could have sealed with just you not feeling the same way! But no! You decided to go and get yourself a girlfriend! And even more heartbreaking is that _your_ girlfriend hates I mean like really hates Alysa! You decided to break her heart even more by getting a girlfriend that is sisters to Drew!" Thalia yelled at him.

"But Emily is nice, kind-hearted, strives for honesty! Her name even means to strive!" Dylan said in a fearful, yet strong voice.

"Her name does mean that. But guess what else it means?!" I said to Dylan. He looked at me curiously. "It also means rival! And guess what rival means?! It means to compete with another, of the same species, for superiority!"

Dylan looked at me with an expression of sadness on his face. Thalia was still fuming with anger, but looked surprised at my knowledge.

"She hurt me, Dylan. She is a tyrant! She bullied me, broke me! She b-broke m-me!" I finished yelling with tears in my eyes. Thalia looked at me and then decided to tell me something that I didn't think I would ever even consider.

"Alysa, you can have a new life with me. Forget about the heartbreaks. Forget about the bullying. For get about _Him._ " Thalia said glaring straight at Dylan. I looked up at her in shock, she had just told me I would never be bullied again. I mean who wouldn't want that…right? I looked over to Dylan and he had an expression of shock on his face.

"You can join the Hunters. Be who you've always wanted to be. Never be bullied again for loving a guy with a girlfriend." Again Thalia said that while glaring at Dylan. Then she turned back to me, "You can be with me and my sisters. You can forget about all the hurt in your life. You can have Artemis as a consulter for all of your problems. And she will give you the answer. Will you join the Hunters?"

I thought about how I could be free of heartbreak, free of bullying, free of the name calling, free of Drew…and Emily. But then Travis and Connor popped into my head. All the fun the three of us had at camp in just over a year. Dumping water on Drew. Them helping me get out of situations with Emily. All of us playing pranks on the unsuspecting campers. All the fun times we had playing pranks on the camp counselors. Even on Katie. I thought that would be left behind if I joined the Hunters, but then I remembered the Hunters dropped by camp every month for Artemis to go to the Olympian Meeting.

I was about to say yes, but my best friend floated into my mind. The one that I was friends with since around 70 years ago. Nico came into my mind, and now I was afraid to say yes because I wouldn't be able to see Nico. Then a question popped into my mind.

"Can I still visit my best friends, Nico,Travis, and Connor?" I asked afraid of what Thalia would say.

"Sure, why not? I mean I still have to see Death Breath once in a while. And sure, Travis has Katie as a girlfriend, but Connor?" Thalia said.

"Um…No, I am not interested in Connor, so I think I will be fine." I said and started laughing for the first time in a couple of hours.

"Wait let me get this straight…Thalia you want Alysa to join the Hunters?" Dylan asked and Thalia glared, but nodded, "And Alysa you're actually thinking about saying _yes_!?"

"Dylan, after all that has happened…of course I'm thinking y about saying yes!" I finished in an enthusiastic voice. Thalia smiled at this. Dylan looked at me in shock, but then put a hurt face on.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know she hurt you like Drew. I didn't know she was like Drew. I didn't know what she did to you…to anyone. I am so sorry…" Dylan trailed off with tears in his eyes that were starting to fall. He looked at me with a heartfelt expression. His eyes held the truth, and they said he was heartbroken at what I told him about his girlfriend. But his eyes, as you looked deeper, said he had known that she was mean, that she was a tyrant.

"Dylan, I accept your apology…" I trailed off. He smiled at this, but Thalia looked at me in shock, "But that doesn't change anything."

Thalia smiled while Dylan looked at me in shock.

"B-b-but I said—" He was cut off by Thalia.

"So Alysa…" She looked me starting the eyes, but made sure to have Dylan visible in the background. "Are you going to join…or not?"

I looked at Dylan, and thought about what I would lose. Playing pranks with Travis and Connor everyday. Seeing Nico at random moments, when he would just drop in, once even when I was singing which was embarrassing seeing that I didn't know he was there. Nyssa helping Connor, Travis and I with our walky-talkies when they would break, and helping us prank people. Piper helping me sabotage Drew's shampoo, I internally laughed at that because I thought about what Drew's hair looked like. Parker and I messing around with each other in Capture the Flag. Swimming in Long Island Sound with the Hermes cabin, and the Hermes cabin always having water fights when we would get a swimming break. The late night planning with some of the Athena children on pranks.

Then I thought about what I would gain. Hunting with all girls that don't judge each other. No bullying anymore. Campfires every night while hunting. Getting to explore the country. No more illnesses. Learning how to use a bow and arrows better. How to use hunting knives better. Having Lady Artemis as a consulter. Hanging out with Thalia everyday of the week. Having time to figure out who my parent is and what powers I have.

I had come to a conclusion after thinking for a couple of minutes, but before I could say my answer, Dylan spoke up.

"Alysa, please. I can't live without you. Parker won't be able to bear life without you. You won't have a shoulder to cry on—" That ticked me off.

"You can, too, live without me. I lived a year without me. You and Parker will survive. Oh and one more thing." I said and Dylan looked at me while Thalia smirked because she new what I was going to say. "Thalia has spent more time with me then you and Parker combined in the last year. Thalia and Nico has helped me more then you and Parker combined in the last year. Thalia and Nico let me cry on there shoulders unlike you. You left me to rot and went off with your girlfriend."

Dylan looked at me shocked by what I had said. He started to have tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh and Dylan, Save your tears for Emily because they won't bring me back." I said with no expression on my face.

Thalia looked at me with pride and happiness in her eyes. Her and I looked back to Dylan, he was looking at me with sadness on his face.

"Thalia, I will join the Hunters" I said. Thalia smiled while Dylan just looked at me in shock.

 **Ok I know I know, you may feel pity for Dylan right now and think Alysa is evil, but if you went though all the pain Alysa has gone through, you would be feeling the same way and said around the same things as she did. Oh and If you still think Alysa is evil, well then think about this, put this into your brain and picture it:**

 **Your crush as well as one of your best guy friends got a girlfriend even though he new you had a crush on him.**

 **Your best friend leaves you behind because of a stupid rumor someone made up because they didn't want to be looked down upon.**

 **A girl bullies you and your best guy friend's girlfriend bullies and calls you names.**

 **You really never get to see your best friends anymore because they travel a lot.**

 **You are alone and you don't even have parents to consult in when you need help making a decision.**

 **Your best guy friend ttys to make you make a decision that involves him getting you when he sat by and watched you get bullied without trying to stop it.**

 **If this all happened to you, would you still have picked you best guy friend, who btw has a girlfriend, over a friend that can offer you a new life without bulling and you will have friend that won't ever judge you badly? I didn't think so…**

 **~Song Break~**

 **Ok so that song in the beginning that ALysa was singing:**

 _This is to the ones who broke our hearts  
_ _This is to the ones who played a part  
_ _In making our lives a living hell  
_ _This is to the voices in our heads  
_ _This is to the ones who always said  
_ _We wouldn't amount to anything  
_

 _So what if we're not perfect  
_ _And so what, we know we're worth it  
_

 _Listen up, here's our song  
_ _For the young, the lost, and the underdogs  
_ _We're taking over  
_ _We're taking over  
_

 _We get it right and we get it wrong  
_ _But we got used to staying strong  
_ _We're taking over  
_ _We're taking over now, now, now, yeah  
_

 _This is for the ones who you walk by  
_ _This is for the ones who took their lives  
_ _It gets better, give it time_

 **Well that song is called:** We're Taking Over by Bea Miller

 **~Song Break Over~**

 **Oh and If it says Dylan's girlfriend is named Amara, it's because I was debating between them and I never changed Amara to Emily.**

 **The next chapter should be up soon, but it will take 2-5 days to come up with and may even need a week or so. So don't be alarmed if it isn't up in 2 days, just hold tight and let me do my magic in writing.**

 **So anyways. See—I mean write to you soon.**

 **~AmazingAgentZodiac**

 **(I changed my username to AmazingAgentZodiac without numbers, so yeah)**


	5. AN: 2

**Hey guys! Ok I'm really sorry for not updating twice over Winter Break...but I have an announcement!**

 **I'm changing my username!**

 **It's going to be TheForgottenStars! That's because...well I don't actually have a reason. Well besides that my account on Wattpad and Polyvore are now called TheForgottenStars, I decided to have my username be the same for all of my accounts.**

 **So anyways...I'm changing my username and Chapter 4 will be up in around 3 or more days, it's just I had to think harder for this one so...it wasn't updated as fast as I would've liked it to be.**

 **So Bye! (I guess)**

 **~AmazingAgentZodiac (Soon to be TheForgottenStars)**


End file.
